The Empire's Alliances
by im-rite-here
Summary: It was only an alliance, it wasn't like he loved me or I loved him. We didn't have a choice. And now, I feel so hopelessly in love with that bastard." "Well Sakura, you've got yourself a big problem there."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi would somehow pop out of the mountains alive and Sasuke would hit his head very hard on something and forget that he was going to kill Naruto.**

Author: **im-rite-here** is really not here :P

Couple: Itasaku

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Forced to marry a heir of one of the strongest empires in history, upon a marriage alliance, Sakura finds herself falling for the man she swore never to love. But when words suddenly start to have second meanings, will she continue to live in the shadows, or will she do what her heart and mind tells her what is right, and step out from her corner.

* * *

**The Empire's Alliances**

**Chapter One**

**Pilot**

**_____I_____  
**

_"As king. As queen. As princes, and as princess, we are born to serve the people of our empire. We, the royal family, are slaves to the people."_

**_____I_____**

"The Haruno empire is getting stronger upon everyday," a man spoke, his rogue and stern voice echoing throughout the vast room, "They took over the Fujiko country two months ago. Our spies, have informed us that they are eying the lands beyond the Gule Peninsula. If the Haruno's take control of that, they will have control of all the east. We must act now. I say that we gather our troops and quickly attack their empire before they can ready their armada."

"No. I agree that the Haruno empire is getting stronger by day, but they are not easily defeated, even without warning," a much softer voice filled the room, but it was easily recognized as a male, "Their spines are strong. If we attack now, only innocent men will lose lives, on both sides. We cannot accept the after math of war against the Haruno."

"What are you saying Yashiro? Should we just ignore them!"

"No," Yashiro said calmly, "we should not bring war against them."

"Then what do you suggest?" the first man said sourly.

"Enough Yakumi, no need of getting all worked up upon this matter," another man ordered.

"But my grace-"

"I too do not agree that war will solve this problem. We must remember that we want the Haruno's on their own behalf agreeing with us, not us forcing them to agree," Fugaku said.

The room was a long rectangular. A long table in the middle, with ten seats on the long end and one seat on the shorter ends. There was large fire on the right side of the room, keeping the grand room warm. There was a large chandelier handing from the top, keeping the room lighted, along with the fire. The table was full of paper. The seats were tall, and the people sitting in them were dressed in lavish clothing all bearing the symbol of a fan on the back.

"Then what must we do?!" a new voice called out.

"The Haruno might not even consider allying with us, I must go with Yakumi," another voice rang.

"War is never a good thing."

"The Harunos are cold, ruthless killers, and will not give up the chance if they had to bring war on us."

Fugaku brought his fingers in the space between his nose and forehead and massaged it. Today was a long day. Since dawn, the elders and him have been arguing upon new matters that attacked the Uchiha Empire. So far, this has been the worst.

It was over eighty years since the Uchiha and the Haruno had any agreements. Eighty years ago, the Uchiha king and the Haruno had signed a treaty of alliance. But as the years eroded, the treaty began breaking apart, thus tension grow upon the two powerful nations.

Word had been spreading that the Haruno has yet again conquered another minor nation and added them to their vast empire. Fugaku had to admit. If war was ever cast upon them two, he would have no idea about the outcome. For his great grandfather and grandfathers, have tired to keep the peace between them, but peace was nearly impossible when the Harunos had attacked and conquered a piece of the Uchiha empire fifty years ago. His grandfather did not want to start war against the Harunos, so he let the matter drop, but since then, his father had taught him to despise the Haruno.

Only more tension grew over the years.

"Quiet!" Fugaku yelled this time. Haruno was a touchy a subject, his grandfather had died due to them.

The whole room grew quiet within seconds. The elders knew that Fugaku was not fond of the Haruno. The only thing that stopped him from attacking their empire and ripping their king's throat in half was his promise to his grandfather.

"Now..."

* * *

_Four months later_

"You're going to get caught Sakura-sama?" a women whispered, their soft voice showing stress and urgency, "Your father is going to punish you this time for sure."

"No he won't, since when has he punished me?"

".....never."

"Exactly, now keep your face hidden under the hood, no one will ever suspect," Sakura said.

The two female pulled the hood of their cloak over their head and kept walking face down. The sun was coming out, bringing dawn into the world. People were about to wake from the nightly slumber and open their shops. Kids were about to run out their homes and into schools. The birds were started to chirp, announcing morning has arrived.

"Your grace, just please listen to me this time, we are-"

"Not going to get caught," Sakura interrupted and finished the other women's comment, "Honestly, Aki, you worry too much."

"Yes, when you're father is going to catch us and-"

"Oi, Sakura!" a voice called as the two women suddenly tensed up from head to toe," Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura was alway the one to break rules. And than never get into any trouble. Being inside palace grounds were the last thing she liked. Ever since she was a child, Sakura was always sneaking out into the kingdom. Of course, she got caught many times, but the worst her father ever did was send her to her chambers.

Sakura spun around and faced the man who called her name, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your hair can be since from across the empire," he smirked as Sakura's brows clenched in irritation.

"I hate you," Sakura muttered.

"Now that's no way of greeting your brother after three months. Now please don't tell me that you didn't miss me," the older Haruno said as he grabbed his younger sister and pulled her into his arms and gave her a big kiss.

Sakura laughed at her brother, "Of course I've missed you Ryuu, how can I not?"

"Oh I thought the devil finally consumed you."

"That's not funny Ryuu," Sakura replied as she tired smacking him but he moved away in time.

"Ah, Aki, long time no see," Ryuu finally acknowledged the other women standing there.

"Yes you're grace, long time no see," Aki replied as a visible blush made a way to her cheeks as she bowed for the high prince.

"Well, father sent me to find you. You weren't in your room so I knew you'd be sneaking out again, trying to bring Aki along in your failed attempts."

"Failed attempts?! What do you mean failed attempts? I have gone and came back into this palace thousands of time without getting caught."

"But now, you are caught."

"Ugh! God has sent you to make my life miserable," Sakura groaned as she turned back and headed for the palace. Just great. She hadn't went out the palace in a good month, a new record, and her impatient head wanted to roam the cities freely, without having to bow her head in front of important people or talk with delicate manner or control her hunger and not just pig into the food.

Sakura was always a free-spirit or "just like your grandfather" as her father would like to put it. It was true, she hated being held under reins. It was impossible to hold her under reins. She hated having guards surround her whenever she desired to step out her room. Of course, she understood why. She was a princess, a member of the royal family. She was a Haruno. And she had to be protected, 24-7. That was nothing new, she was used to it.

But recently, in her opinion, she felt as if her father was hiding her almost. Over the last couple of years, there has been mysterious murders along the palace, and the last thing anyone wanted was one of the royal family members to be murdered.

Sakura understood that.

But she needed her freedom. She was like a bird. You can hold it in a cage as long as you like. But it will truly never be happy until you set it free.

"Ryuu, are you okay," Sakura asked as concern filled her eyes, her voice draining in all sarcasm and humor. Ryuu looked into his sister's eyes.

She was so innocent. So pure. Yes she was inpatient. Yes she was short-tempered. But beneath that, she was as pure as a new born baby. Was she really ready for what her father was about to behold on her.

No.

She wasn't.

Knowing her, Sakura would yell back in protest. She wouldn't agree to this. But than, she would. As much as Ryuu hated what was about to happened, he knew it was only for the benefit of the people. And the people was all that mattered.

"I'm fine Sakura. We need to hurry, father has been inpatient."

"That's weird that he's calling me now. He hates dawn. Normally he should be asleep in his bed right now," Sakura thought out loud.

"True, but you should be in your also," Ryuu reminded.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

_One week before_

The coldness was almost unbearable. How did they live in this temperature? It was impossible, it must be. The sun wasn't out, thus hidden behind a thick layer of dark gray clouds that were threatening to thunder. The wind only blew faster with every second. Was this really the weather that persisted in the Haruno Empire. _Just like their people._

No, that was hardly fair, judging people that you've never met. He only closed his eyes as the carriage hit another rock, making it shake up and down a few times.

The weather was nasty. It was exactly opposite of the weather he grew up in. But maybe it was just a storm that would pass. Hopefully.

"I heard she's beautiful," a voice interrupted Itachi thoughts as he opened his eyes and stared at his cousin, "Well, they _say_ she's beautiful, but it could be all lies."

Itachi let out a heavy breathe. He shifted his gaze out the window. The trees were full of leaves of every green color. The trunks were long and thick.

Lush.

It was beautiful, he had to admit it. Itachi grew up in a kingdom, surrounded by sand and over sized rocks. Yes, there were some trees in kingdom, but this many were rare. He's only ever since these many trees once and that was a long time ago.

"Her beauty kills just by one look," Itachi's cousin continued, "Rumor has it that her body was frozen in ice for years, that's how she preserves her beauty. Honestly-"

The Uchiha was cut off with another shake of the sky, as thundered roared.

"I can't wait till we're just there so I can lay down and sleep."

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to ignore his cousin's voice. He was irritated. Why had he agreed to this?

He had no choice.

His father had called him into an important meeting months ago.

**_____I_____**

_"Father?"_

_"Ah, Itachi, we were waiting for you," his father voice interrupted the quietness of the room._

_Itachi's eyes searched the room for evidence. It was never this quiet in the room when there were meetings. It was always filled with pandemonium and commotion that this silence was almost disturbing._

_In the back, he saw his cousin, Shisui, and his mother, sitting behind his father. Why were they here, did they know too?  
_

_"Have a seat Itachi," his father ordered._

_Itachi eyed everyone again. Their faces were stone. They were serious. It was surprising. Some of the counselors eyed Itachi in a resigned way. Others were openingly refusing to meet his gaze. Something happened. But Itachi could not guess, but he knew it was going to be a pessimistic outcome._

_No one said anything for a while. They just sat there. Even his father, looked unsettled._

_What were they talking about that made them behave in such a manner? How was it related to him?_

_"The Haruno Empire has gotten strong over the years," his father said, breaking the echoing silence. Itachi nodded as he knew. _

_The Haruno Empire were probably the only other empire that had a chance of putting up with a fight against the Uchiha Empire. He knew that over the past couple of decades, the Haruno Empire had grew enormously big that it hurt to look at a map._

_"And I'm sure that you have heard that they recently took over Fujiko Empire two months ago." Itachi nodded again._

_"I'm sure you know this already Itachi but, over a century ago, the Haruno and the Uchiha had been sending daggers at each other. No one lifted a sword, but a accident happened when one of the cousins of the Haruno king had been killed while residing in this palace. The Haruno took this as a excuse to start a war against us. So for another twenty years, we fought, man died, more blood shed," Fugaku paused as he looked at his son to see if he was following._

_"Both sides were sick of fighting. It was a hard time, but both kings decided upon an treaty. Your great grandfather signed it with his every own blood, as so the Haruno king. But that was eighty years ago. In the treaty was that no empire was to take land of the other empire. But years after, the father of Haruno king attacked a small piece of the Uchiha Empire, clearly violating the treaty. Since then, as you know, more and more tension have rising now. If something happens to tick them or us off, the same thing will happen and war will be washed over us again._

_"Another war with the Haruno's in unacceptable. We must in all our power try not to start a war. I have my word to my grandfather that I will start no war."_

_Itachi let the words sink in. He knew that his father's grandfather, or his great grandfather had signed an armistice with the Harunos. But he never knew that his father had promised his grandfather not to start a war. Why would his father do such a thing. Maybe to make his grandfather happy at hiss death bed. _

_"I know you are wondering why I've called for you here," Fugaku said. His face leaked no signs of emotions._

_Yes, why was he called down here. It was normal for Itachi to attend some of the meetings, he was the heir of the Uchiha Empire, but recently, he was shunned from the meetings._

_"After thinking about all the possible choices and their consequences, we have agreed to agreed upon one thing. We have sent a messenger to the Harunos and they too have agreed with the idea."_

_What was it? Itachi thought, but showing no signs of curiosity._

_"The Harunos have agreed to a marriage alliance." Fugaku had to say no more. Everything fit._

**_____I_____**

Suddenly, there was loud thud on the carriage's door. Itachi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the carriage stopped moving, or the fact that it had started raining. He moved to the door and opened it as a man came into view.

"Uchiha-sama," a man said, his voice obviously out of breath.

Itachi stared at the man. He was trying to catch his breathe and remain calm, but the panic in his eyes gave it away.

"Two carriages have been raided by thugs!"

"Which carriages?" Itachi's face shown no signs of emotions.

"Our king your Grace."

Itachi resisted the urge of sighing. He knew that his father was not the type of being captured easily.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, the thugs ran off as soon as they saw the king reveal his Sharingan." The man continued to explained, "He sent me to tell you. Be careful."

Itachi nodded. He was careful, even more on unfamiliar lands. The man closed the door as the carriage started moving again. He peaked a glance at Shisui, who was suddenly quiet.

Shisui was more like a older brother than a cousin to him. He was one of the few people Itachi respected. Itachi observed his cousin, Shisui had a hard look on his face, as if he was thinking of something serious.

"You don't think it was planned?" Shisui broke the silence. Itachi raised his brows. "That the Harunos set the thugs to try to eliminate us on our way here."

"No." Itachi spoke with certainty. "They know it would be a foolish act if they sent people to kill us on our way."

"Maybe, but you don't think the thugs were sent here to estimate our capacity, so when we arrive at the palace, they know your strengths and weaknesses."

Itachi looked out the window again. That did make sense. But why would they do that? Agreeing to peace than breaking it the next second. Power hungry, eliminating their enemies so they have control over more land.

But were they still enemies. They did sign to peace. But it was still possible that this could be a whole act.

Itachi was better than to completely trust the Harunos. At least for now.

He looked up at the sky from the window. Rain was depressing. It meant tears. Somewhere, someone was crying, and drowning the world in their tears. Lighting flashed through the sky.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Haruno, Sakura." A guard called. "Your father wants to speak with you."

Sakura groaned.

This morning she was going to sneak our the palace walls. She was this close to do so, until her brother appeared out of nowhere and told her that their father would like to speak with her. It was not until she got inside the palace halls that her brother told her that he was lying. She could've been out and back from the city by now.

"I'll be right there," Sakura called out.

As soon as the guard left her bedchamber, Sakura slumped back down in her bed. It had started raining again. A whole two days without rain. The sun had actually came out this morning, but as soon as noon arrived, clouds filled the sky and a good hour after that, it had started raining again.

Sakura always loved the rain. She never understood why people hated it and called it depressing. The rain indeed reminded her of tears, but rain symbolized freshness. It washed away problems and fed creatures with its luxury. Without rain, plants wouldn't grow. The trees would die. Rain was important in these lands, considering how many trees and plants covered the area.

But today, the rain was depressing Sakura. She didn't know why or how. The rain always calmed her. But today, it was making her anxious, almost annoying her. It was getting on her nerves.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura swung her legs to the side of her bed and pushed herself off her bed. Her kimono hit the ground as it dragged on the ground as she started walking towards the door.

Walking out of her room, the strong smell of leaves and rainwater hit her nose.

Everything was making her nervous. The rain hitting the ground, the smell of the rain, her father attitude.

Ryuu had said that her father was up. Before dawn. Her father was **never** up before dawn. **Never.** Why today? It was undoubtedly unusual. And it was making her nervous.

Of course she had every right to be nervous.

_No Sakura, you shouldn't be nervous, you should be curious_, Sakura reminded herself.

She was curious, but why was she nervous. Because it was raining. No. Her instincts were telling her run back to her room and hide under her covers like a little child.

"Sakura," a voice interrupted her thought.

Sakura looked up and startled herself as she was standing in front of the meeting room, where all the counselors and elder and her father met for meetings and to discuss important matters. Her father sometimes let her join, but lately he's been keeping to himself and quiet. Of course Sakura noticed this a while back, but she thought it wasn't that important and just classified it as another bad day for him. But now, his actions were making her nervous. Sakura nearly slapped herself for reminding herself that she was nervous.

"You may go in," the man said as Sakura nodded.

She couldn't help but to notice how his brows inclined together. Or how his jaw was stern or how hard and solemn his face was. Something was definitely up, and it was eating her up alive.

Sakura was going to sneak out today because being inside the palace grounds were eating her up alive. She couldn't handle how tense everything and everyone was. She hadn't seen her mother in a good two weeks, which was a new record, and her brother was sent to some place her father didn't mention for three months concerning political matter.

And no one remembered to tell her anything. She hated being left in the corners.

Snapping back into reality, Sakura walked into the grand room, shuddering slightly when she heard the doors behind her close with a loud bang.

The first thing that Sakura noticed when she looked ahead was Naoki. Her eyes shot open in surprised as she felt her throat go dry.

"N-Naoki, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Her response was only a small shake to the head.

Confusion struck her again. What was her sister doing here. She should be with Haru, her husband, thousands of miles away. Sakura gaped at her older sister. She looked disturbed, mad. But than again, when was she never.

Sakura's eyes moved to the figure next to her sister. Her mother. She looked tired. Her eyes not reaching Sakura's, Sakura felt her stomach twist. Was it even possible to be this nervous. Her mother was the type who can't have a conversation without eye-contact. This too, was unusual. In the corner of her eyes she saw her brother close his eyes, as if he couldn't just wait to leave the room.

"Sakura," she heard her father's voice call.

She dragged her eyes to her father. He had a straight face too. Everyone had a straight face. She observed that the counselors were too in the room. At least the really close and important ones.

Sakura wanted to crack up laughing to fill the room with sound. She could almost hear everyone's breathes.

"Father," Sakura replied.

He looked at Sakura. Trying to figure out what was going on behind those eyes. Knowing Sakura she was probably curious. But what surprised him the most that she looked nervous. Not that he didn't expect to not to be. Who wouldn't be nervous in the environment of the room.

He wanted to send her back to her room, not wanting to tell her what she was soon to be told. He didn't want this to happen to her.

"The Uchihas left for this palace a two weeks ago. They should be here in two three days."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Wow Sakura thought. She thought he was going to say something else, not be so upfront. She was definitely not expecting her father getting to the point right of the bat.

Then, as the words sank in, her eyes hardened at what her father just declared. The Uchihas. They were enemies. Why were they coming here, and why was her father not out preparing for war. If they were heading here, shouldn't an army be ready for an attack.

"They are not here for war, merely only peace. Their armies are back at home, the royal family is coming," her father continued as if he read her mind.

Peace.

Not war.

Royal family.

Coming.

Whoa.

Peace with the Uchihas. Something didn't fit. It was true that they had signed a peace treaty with the Uchihas decades ago but now, she knew that The Uchihas and her were this close of starting another war.

War was one of the subjects Sakura tried to ignore, but she had numerously heard her father complain that the two great empires were going to start another war. The thought of man in armor and swords in their hands ready to kill made Sakura shiver.

"I don't understand," Sakura responded. She truly did not understand. Did her father sign another peace treaty with them, was that the reason the Uchiha family were traveling here. But the whole family wasn't required.

"Sakura," Sakura said in a wary voice, "listen carefully, my child. We got a message three and a half months ago from the Uchiha king that he and his people do not wish to start a war with us. As you may already summed up, Ryuu went there to consult."

No she did not sum it up. She didn't know that Ryuu went over the border in Uchiha lands.

"We too, do not wish for war, killing men for no reason. What is past is past. We can not change that. The Uchiha have proposed a marriage alliance between the two empires." He stopped and observed Sakura for a reaction.

A marriage alliance. Great, but what has it got to do with her. Even more confusion swept Sakura's face. _Unless-_

"Lord Fugaku's older son will receive your hand in marriage."

Sakura's face darkened.

"You want to marry me off to him." Sakura said, her face to the ground, making it impossible to see her expression. Her sister turn her head to face Sakura as her fist clenched together. _Sakura don't you dare say anything_, Naoki thought frustrated. "You want to marry me off to an _Uchiha_! Have you no compassion for me!" Sakura yelled, as she spat Uchiha out her mouth.

By now, whoever wasn't paying attention were sure paying attention now. Her father took in a deep breathe. Maybe it was his fault somehow, always telling her how ruthless and dangerous Uchihas were.

"I cannot believe that of all the cold hearted people out there, you would choose the most low, most hostile people! They-"

"They are your family now!" her father interrupted as Sakura took a step back.

Anger lifted her chest. Her breathing increased as her head spun. How could he? How dare he? Did he really hate her that much.

"Father-"

"You will marry them. It has already been decided."

"How can marry your own beloved daughter to an Uchiha!" Sakura spat out. By now, her eyes were stinging with tears.

"Enough! You will not talk in such way about them!" Her father raged with anger.

"How can I not? You-"

"Sakura, now is not the time to argue. It is already settled that you are to be married in one weeks time," a counselor stepped in.

"A week?" Sakura stepped back again.

It all made sense now. Two months ago, her father had ordered her to learn the language of the Uchihas. It confused Sakura back then, but she didn't complain, for she like learning new things. But now, her father had ordered her to learn the language because she was getting married to an Uchiha. Otherwise, the language was banned from the palace.

It was hardly fair. And this was the reason she hadn't seen him around for a while and why her brother disappeared somewhere for months.

The tears in her eyes were now threatening to fall. Maybe they did, she didn't feel them.

"Is that the only way for peace. Are there no other choices," Sakura asked her voice calming down.

"If there were, I wouldn't be doing this Sakura. Can't you see? This is all for the people. The people of both this and the other empire. It will finally bring peace. As king. As queen. As princes, and as princess, we are born to serve the people of our empire. We, the royal family, are slaves to the people. You must always think about how choices will benefit others."

"By marrying me off to monsters," Sakura said in a low cold tone. But it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that_, Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"Sakura-"

"I know, I will forever be a slave for the people, but I cannot do this. I cannot marry someone I do not love. I cannot marry someone, spend the rest of my life with someone because my father sold me to another family." Sakura continued, slightly surprised that her father let her. "I do not wish bad for my people. You know I will slit my throat for my people, but without my permission, I cannot marry someone I do not love. I much rather slit my throat then marry an Uchiha. I cannot ruin my heart much more."

It took a while for her father to reply.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him. He was not just going to send her away after she said all that. He wouldn't. She literally just told him that her heart will stop beating if she marries an Uchiha. Tears now spilled out her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"No! That is not all! I love you so much father, but I grew up taught to hate, taught to despise the Uchihas! You cannot just marry me off to some heir just because you think that it'll help the relationship between us both! I can grantee it that the Uchiha heir doesn't want to marry me either!"

"Silence! I don't know what to tell you anymore! Will you understand that you do not have a choice. It is done. Everything is agreed upon. You will marry the Uchiha in a week worths time! I don't want to hear anymore of your complaints! Guards, take her to her room."

Sakura stared in disbelief. Her father was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Do you not care how I feel!" Sakura yelled. A guard grabbed her arm but she shook him off. "Do you not concern yourself how I, the person being sold, feel?!"

"I said enough Sakura."

"You're going to be sitting here, at home, while I'm being shipped off to hell. Do you not care how I might feel about the situation?"

"Don't push your limit Sakura," someone said almost whispered, probably another counselor.

"Did you not think how my reaction might be when you agreed upon the marriage, without advising me?!"

"I am your king, and you will listen to me!" Hiro yelled, his fist balling up at his side.

Sakura's eyes widened. She now didn't resist the force of the guard pulling her out the room. Her heart ached. Her throat felt dry. She suddenly couldn't remember how to walk, if it wasn't for the guard pulling her out, she'd probably be on the ground. _No, you're not my king, you're my father_, Sakura thought.

"Let go of me, I can take myself out," Sakura whispered as the guard hesitated for a second but reluctantly let her go.

Sakura walked out the room, not caring how much it hurt to walk out with people gazes on her back. Thunder roared above her head. Even the rain seemed somewhat displeased with the events.

Forcing one leg ahead the other, her legs have never felt heavier.

Everything hurt.

As another sob escaped her lips Sakura felt the sudden urge to run. To run and run and run without looking back. It was getting harder to breathe. Energy came out of nowhere and pushed Sakura harder as she broke into a run. She ran down the corridor. Somewhere along her run she ran outside into the gardens. Sakura didn't care if it was raining, and messing her rich long kimono. She didn't care to lift up long fabric up so the hems wouldn't get muddy.

She simply didn't care.

Guards yelled for her to come back, but she didn't give a second glance, or even a first glance. She just kept running, pushing her legs to go faster. Lighting hit the sky but it didn't startle her. Nothing would.

The rain felt as if it was coming down on her harder, but Sakura didn't care. She wouldn't. She just kept running, wherever her legs take her.

Trees. That was all Sakura could see. But she didn't care. By now, half of her kimono was muddy from falling down so many times. Sakura tripped over a rock, and before she could smash her head in half, not that she would mind anymore, she caught herself with her hands.

Pain.

A sharp twig scraped her wrist but pain was the last thing on her mind. It felt as if all the running had taken away her pain. She couldn't feel. She didn't want to feel.

She just wanted to run. Her mind was set on running but her body argued with her.

Sakura saw a light in the corner of her eyes. Turning to face it Sakura mumbled, "Kimo." Her legs had subconsciously taken her to Kimo's little cottage temple. Sakura wanted to laugh but her throat disagreed.

Now, slowing her run to a jog, Sakura ran towards the little temple. Before she could take another step, a figure opened a Shoji screen, which acted as a door, and faced towards Sakura.

"Sakura?" a calm gentle voice rang Sakura's ears. She didn't know how to reply. "Sakura come in, it's raining outside." Sakura didn't move. "And you're bleeding, come, let me fix that." Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the warmth and kindness of Kimo. If Kimo had seen how she acted back there with her father, Kimo would've scolded her. "I know what your father has done Sakura, I'm only here to help you."

By now, Sakura broke out into more sobs. Slowly taking steps towards the old lady, Sakura stepped onto the porch of the temple. She only cried as she left Kimo take off her dirty kimono. No, she didn't feel ashamed. At least not yet. Kimo knew Sakura's body more than she knew herself.

The lady grabbed Sakura hand and pulled her inside. Sakura only cried and let Kimo do whatever she wanted with her.

"Take a bath, you can barely recognize the color of your hair." Kimo ordered.

"But-"

"If someone were to look at you now they might say that your hair is brown."

Sakura didn't argue back, and followed Kimo to the bath. By now her tears have stopped pouring from her eyes as she settled down to soft sniffles. Sakura stripped from the rest of her clothing as she dipped her legs into the warm water. Slowly, she sat down in the tub, letting a low sigh escape her lips.

"Dearest child, your outburst earlier was unnecessary," Kimo softly mumbled as she gathered Sakura's hair and rubbed on a herbal mixture.

"I know," Sakura whispered as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I must warn you, if you do that again, your father will not be pleased."

"I know."

Kimo gentle hands rubbed Sakura's hair. Sakura closed her eyes and rethought about all the past events that occurred today. It was hard to believe that she was trying to sneak out today, it felt like weeks ago.

Sakura moaned as she smelt the sweet scent of jasmine and lily mixed together. This is why she loved Kimo, her abilities to make Sakura forget her troubles.

Kimo was originally a healer, who would mend sickness and illness to a stop. But since Sakura was five, Kimo had decided to leave the palace and live in the woods. To this day, Sakura still did not know her reasons for such actions, but she was satisfied. This meant that whenever Sakura wanted to leave the palace and be safe, she would always come here, to Kimo's home or temple as one might say. Sakura didn't even need to worry about her father getting mad because Kimo's home was the only place outside the palace that he let her go whenever.

"I heard about the alliance," Kimo said as Sakura tensed up. "I cannot say that I like it, because I do not, but I think it will bring peace to the two great empires....will it not? Speak to me my dear."

"I know it will bring peace, I know so many people's lives will be sparred, but......but what about mine? Maybe I'm just being selfish but is it not fair? I grew up being taught that the Uchiha were enemies, that they were perilous, and now, all of a sudden they want to marry me off to one. And in a week, I'll be leaving, I'll be gone. When I get there, I know I will bloody stares from people. I know they'll be banned from laying a hand on me but looks can kill. They'll expect me to get pregnant and produce an Uchiha heir. Gods, I'm only seventeen!"

Kimo didn't reply. She knew Sakura was right, and she wasn't going to go against her because Kimo, too agreed with Sakura.

"Your mother was pregnant with Naoki when she was fifteen."

"Ugh! But that's different. Mother was ready to bear a child. Me, no, I'm not ready. I'm not even ready to leave this place. Mother was so prepared, she didn't complain, she listened. She was soft-spoken and kind-hearted. Me, I'm exactly like father!"

"Yes, you are exactly like him. That's why you're his favorite," Kimo smiled as Sakura gave a laugh.

"I know."

"Than child, what is bothering you so much? It cannot be because of that."

Sakura hesitated. She didn't know how to say this. "Kimo, can I ask you a question?" Kimo nodded. "How do live alone in such a place, especially without a love?"

Kimo's face remained the same, no sign of surprise, but inside Kimo was startled. Before she knew it, Kimo was smiling.

"Who said I didn't have a lover?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Kimo never spoke about this. Sakura never even knew that Kimo had a lover.

"You had a lover?" Sakura asked as she turn to face her mentor.

Kimo's eyes shone with happiness. "Yes, I did have a lover. Years ago. We were so much in love and so happy together."

"Then what happened?"

Kimo's eyes suddenly drained of that light as sadness filled it, Sakura wanted to hug her but didn't move. "He died. He was murdered. When I was a young girl, I sworn never to love a man, die a virgin, only love my king and my country. But this man came along when I was around your age, maybe a little older, and we fell in love. People found out that I was in love and he was killed, in front of my very own eyes."

Sakura desperately wanted to hug Kimo, but knew that she would be shaken off.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

"I'm not. I'm glad I met him, he changed my life." Sakura didn't reply to this. "Well, turn around blossom, let me finish cleaning your hair."

Sakura obeyed. She never knew that Kimo was in love. But he was killed, in front of Kimo. Who would have the audacity to do such a thing. Who would be evil hearted. An Uchiha. No. Sakura mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking about an Uchiha that way. She was to be married to one in only a week.

"So you are afraid of not loving your husband. Of living a life without being held by strong arms and lips to kiss," Kimo stated.

Sakura tensed up all again, "How did you know?"

"Sakura dear, I was the first to hold you when you were born. Do you not think that I am that absence-minded?"

"No. I just....You're right. I want a husband that will hold me. I want someone that will wrap there arms around me when I'm falling. I want someone that will kiss me and all my worries will fade. I want someone that will read me like a book no matter how much i despise it. Someone... someone like you!"

Kimo gave a laugh to this. Oh she was going to miss Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked confused, "You know what I mean. I mean like, you don't kiss me like that or physically hold me up, but you know what I'm going to say before it leaves my lips. You finish my sentences. You know me. Mentally. And physically too I guess, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean my dear. You want someone to love you."

"Yes! Is that so hard to ask for. For all I know right now, that Uchiha heir could be a girl."

"I doubt it is a girl."

"Me too."

Kimo smiled. She was definitely going to miss Sakura. Sakura was like a child to her.

"Okay Sakura, your hair is cleaned. Finish cleaning your body while I go make some tea."

Sakura nodded. She loved Kimo. She was probably going to miss Kimo more than she missed her own mother. After all these years, it was hard not to classify Kimo as a mother. Her real mother was always there. But Kimo provided more in depth.

Kimo taught her all about herbs and medicine and which plants are good for curing which type of illness. Sakura was practically a healer. She was a healer. Her father would always come to her when he had a cold or fever.

Not only did Sakura learned medicine from Kimo but she also learned old stories and legend from Kimo. Kimo was such a good story teller and she knew so much. Sakura sometimes wondered if Kimo was immortal. That Kimo lived through everything. Through every war through every treaty.

After rubbing the sweet scented soap over her body, Sakura relaxed a bit more before coming out of the warm water. She wrapped a towel around her and rubbed herself dry. Then putting on a new white soft kimono Kimo left for her, Sakura walked out the small bath, as she closed the shoji screen behind her.

Walked down the small hall, Sakura smiled at how much she loved this place. It was small, and comfortable. It felt like a real home. Unlike the big vast palace she lived in. Kimo little house which everyone called a temple was officially called a home years ago by Sakura.

"Sakura, here sit down." Sakura sat down. "Here give me your your, it's bleeding."

Sakura looked at her arm. She forgot that she scrapped it somewhere and it was bleeding.

"Wow, I didn't even feel it," Sakura looked at Kimo get out some bandages and herbs to clean the wound.

"You will now."

Kimo was right. She did start feeling the pain.

"Kimo," Sakura said as Kimo raised her brows but still looked at the wound, "Thank you."

Kimo shifted her eyes to look at Sakura but Sakura was looking away.

"I don't know how I'll manage without you."

Kimo kept treating the wound. Sakura somehow got a scratch all the way from her wrist to the middle of her lower arm. Then again, anything was possible when Sakura was around.

Sometime, while Kimo was treating Sakura's wound, Sakura's eyes gave up on her as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!! :) i'm so happy that i finished this. i forgot how long it takes to type a chapter. i personally like long chapters, so yea. i got this story plot when i was sleeping one night and i had a dream. **

**i know there wasn't much itasaku stuff going on but this a good start. next chapter, (which is still in my head) will start having some itasaku moments, as you all know, itachi will reach the Haruno palace 3  
**

**i want some reviews, tell me pros and cons and whats really good or what can be improved, or any questions that you guys have, i'll be happy to answer them :)  
**


End file.
